Kadin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,672 describes certain 2-oxindole-1-carboxamide compounds with acyl substituents at the 3-position which are inhibitors of cyclo-oxygenase (CO) and lipoxygenase (LO) enzymes. These compounds are useful as analgesic agents in mammals and are useful in ameliorating or eliminating pain, such as pain experienced by patients recovering from surgery or trauma. These compounds are also useful for chronic administration to mammals to alleviate the symptoms of chronic diseases such as the inflammation and pain associated with rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis. Kadin specifically claims a method of eliciting an analgesic response, and also a method of treating an inflammatory disease, in a mammalian subject, which comprises treating said mammalian subject with an effective amount of member selected from a genus of 2-oxindole-1-carboxamides. This genus includes the chemical compound 6-chloro-5-fluoro-3-(2-thenoyl)-2-oxindole-1-carboxamide. However, use of this latter compound is not specifically identified. The 2-oxindole-1-carboxamides of Kadin are highly effective analgesics and antiinflammatories; but 5-chloro-3-(2-thenoyl)-2-oxindole-1-carboxamide in this group of compounds has been found to induce non-progressive, reversible proteinuria in some patients. 6-Chloro-5-fluoro-3-(2-thenoyl)-2-oxindole-1-carboxamide does not induce proteinuria.